


Адам и Ева

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [53]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адам и Ева

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 1207 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Сара Керриган (Королева Клинков)/принц Валериан, Джим Рейнор  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Королева Клинков поймана и заключена в тюремную лабораторию. Но есть ли в этом смысл, если у нее свои планы.  
> Предупреждение: сомнительное согласие  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Адам и Ева"

Она не спала, как думали люди за защитным экраном. Она просто не видела смысла подавать признаков жизни.

Второй месяц в лаборатории – от скуки можно сдохнуть! Но она стоически лежала в одной позе, переносила приход медперсонала, который боялся её чуть ли не до истерики. Они делали ей инъекции, способные понизить её псионные способности. Идиоты. 

Сара ждала одного – когда к ней придет сам принц Валериан. Вот тогда она получит то, что хочет. Сара могла бы заставить прийти его и так, но это было бы неинтересно. 

– Сара, – вместо Валериана пришел Джим. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Я принес поесть…

Она не открыла глаз. Королева Клинков не будет есть то, что здесь называют пищей. Вот чем её можно было убить, так это тем, чем питались в офицерской столовке. Неудивительно, что терране все такие хилые.

– Затемнить окно, – скомандовал Джим, и после тихого жужжания опускающихся пластин железный поднос упал рядом с её лицом. Она не удержалась и все-таки поморщилась. 

– Ты изводишь Валериана, никак не реагируя на его действия, а он, между прочим, неплохой человек. Лучше своего папаши, и методы у него человеческие. Он тебя боится, поэтому и не приходит. Хватит делать вид, что ты спишь. Меня не проведешь.

– Но отправляет других на предполагаемую смерть. К тому же я у него вроде как в плену, – после долгого молчания голос у Сары охрип и был тихим.

– Твои псионические способности… – начал Джим, но Сара не дала ему продолжить. Чертов поднос поднялся в воздух, резко пролетел до стены, где со всей силой впился в обшивку.

– Понятно, – хмуро бросил Джим, – подавители не работают.

– У тебя самого псионные способности включились бы, если бы у тебя под носом стояла такая вонь, – Сара усмехнулась и перевернулась набок, прикрываясь крылом.

– Ты все это время не спала?

– Нет, я думала. – Сара по старой привычке ответила на так и не заданный вопрос. – Скажи Валериану, что я очнулась и хочу с ним поговорить.

– Убить, ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Джим. В мыслях он подозревал неладное, но Сара не собиралась говорить ему правду. Желательно никогда.

– Нет. Может, от него и будет какая-то польза, тогда я его не трону.

– Извини, дорогая, но верится с трудом. Я не буду ничего говорить ему. 

– Джимми, я и пальцем его не трону. Просто разговор двух королевских особ, – она рассмеялась, – боги, неужто ты думаешь, что я способна угробить его на его же корабле, напичканном кучей оружия, которое оставит от меня горстку пепла?!

– От тебя не знаешь, что ждать, Сара, – вздохнул Джим, – я передам ему, но придет он или нет – понятия не имею.

Сара сидела, прислонившись спиной к стене, когда Валериан почтил её своим присутствием. Он быстро осмотрел комнату, зацепившись взглядом за торчащий из стены поднос.

– Все уколы против псионических способностей – ерунда? 

– Именно. Если бы я хотела, то уничтожила бы твой корабль за минуту. Вместе с тобой. Так что можешь не бояться. 

– И что стало бы с тобой? – скучающе поинтересовался Валериан.

– Ничего. Я умею делать гиперпространственные прыжки. На самом деле мне ничего не стоило его сделать, пока вы тут меня держали.

– Так чего же ты хотела?

– Тебя? И узнать – хотел бы ты меня?

Она призывно раздвинула ноги, положила руки на грудь и косо усмехнулась. 

– Э… я думал, ты говорить хотела? – запнулся Валериан.

– Мы будем говорить на другом уровне. Так что иди ко мне. Или лучше ползи, ведь я Королева. А ты все ещё принц.

Валериан грохнулся на пол, почувствовав давление невидимых сил.

– Охр… – и замолчал. 

– Мы будем общаться на моих условиях. Охрана тебе не поможет, камеры отключены с твоей панели управления. Я позаботилась, чтобы нам никто не мешал. Ну же, не заставляй меня все делать за тебя. Ты же принц, почти король. Вот и будь им.

– Зачем я тебе сдался? – Валериан полз к Саре на коленях, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему это не нравится. 

– Поверь, лучше бы я сделала это с Джимом, – ласково произнесла Сара, – но придется с тобой. Это месть, милый. Ты возьмешь меня и будешь думать, что я в любой момент оторву тебе голову, как самка богомола. 

– Это глупо, Керриган. 

– Не настолько, насколько думаешь.

Валериана уже не останавливал страх. Перед ним было совершенное тело, пусть и отличающееся от терранского. Сильное, твердое, заставляющее забывать о нежности. Да и зачем нежность Королеве Клинков? Возбуждение казалось невыносимым, а Сара все шептала и шептала.

– Мой сын будет носить твою фамилию, и однажды он покорит все миры…

– Разве не из-за этого, из-за Доминиона, ты убила моего отца? – выдавил из себя Валериан, находя вход внутрь жесткого тела. Ему показалось, что он угодил в горячий, почти обжигающий источник. 

На пределе его чувствительности.

– Ему я мстила за свою смерть. И теперь мне плевать на Доминион. Все гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь. Мне тоже необходимо иметь детей. Зерги животные, и у нас есть циклы. А у тебя есть зачатки псионических способностей. Наш сын, а это будет именно сын, родится зергом. Таким, как я, но, возможно, сильнее. Он станет моим первым генералом, моей правой рукой. И именно он придет убить тебя, если потребуется. 

Валериан захрипел, когда Сара подалась ему навстречу. Она чувствовала его ненависть, сопротивление, но в то же время Валериан ничего не мог поделать с охватившим его вожделением и жаждой вбиваться внутрь ее тела на пределе собственных сил.

– У него будут когти и клыки, – продолжала она, – когда я буду рожать, он будет рвать меня ими. Тебе не жаль мать своего ребенка? Истекающую кровью, кричащую. Наверное, это будет больно. Терранские женщины так орут, когда им приходится вытолкнуть из себя всего лишь комок плоти.

– Ты чудовище.

– Знаю. Но я выживу. 

– Ты помешалась…

– Замолчи, делай свое дело.

Сара приподняла поясницу, опираясь на крылья. Нельзя сказать, что ей было хорошо. Лучше бы она сделала это с Джимом, хотя тот как раз и на метр не подошел бы к ней. Джима тошнило от её облика, она помнила это. А вот Валериана наоборот. Возможно, стоит сделать эту акцию не одноразовой. За целостность своего звездолета тот пойдет на это. 

И не раз.

Валериан оказался не таков. 

В следующий раз он пришел к ней вместе с Джимом.

– Ну что, Королева, не против, если Джим Рейнор посмотрит на наши развлечения?

– Или что? – с гневом спросила она. Да как он мог подложить ей такую свинью!

– Я нашел отличную планету. Незаселённая, только животные. Я могу отправить вас туда прямо сейчас, и делайте что хотите. Хоть Улей стройте, хоть целый Рой возрождайте новым путем.

– Нас? – удивился Джим.

– Именно. Ведь вдвоем гораздо интереснее, чем одному. Решай, Керриган, иначе Рейнор полетит туда один. Без оружия. Ну, конечно, без минимального снаряжения я его не оставлю, но все-таки…

Сара бросила взгляд на ничего не понимающего Джима. А вот идея Валериана была ей почти ясна.

– Ты хочешь, что бы мы сами перегрызли друг другу глотки?

– Не исключаю такой возможности, хотя, прости, Джим, ты просто имеешь на нее влияние. Я тоже, через тебя. Мне жаль, что так получилось, но терпеть угрозу на своем корабле я не намерен.

– Я не собираюсь разбираться с вашими интригами, – Джим сложил руки на груди. – Что тут происходит?

– А тебе и не придется. Ты все увидишь и поймешь сам через какое-то время. Но оставлять Сару на моем корабле стало слишком опасно. Поэтому я иду на такие меры. Что-нибудь хочешь сказать? – спросил Валериан, повернувшись к Саре.

– Иди к дьяволу. Все равно тебе не отказаться от того, что было. – Сара хищно улыбнулась, и добавила, ерничая: – И больше не будет.

– А живописная планета, – задумчиво пробормотал Джим, стоя на холме. Сара ничего не ответила ему, осторожно прижимая руку к животу, где уже чувствовались коготки новой жизни.


End file.
